Bound By The Moon
by shadowycat
Summary: Remus Lupin thinks he's found a cure for Lycanthropy! Unfortunately, he needs Snape's help to get his hands on it. Why can't life ever be easy? (COMPLETE) Please Read & Review.
1. An Impossible Quest

Bound By the Moon

Disclaimer:  All recognizable characters and settings are the intellectual property of J. K. Rowling.  I'm just playing around with them for the fun of it; no monetary gain is sought.

This story is set in December, 6 months after the end of Book 4, Goblet of Fire.

Chapter 1.  An Impossible Quest

Remus Lupin found himself standing in a dim and cold corridor of the lower levels of Hogwarts Castle facing a closed and no doubt locked wooden door.  He'd been staring at it for some time.  Every time he'd raise his hand to knock, he'd lose his nerve, and drop it back to his side.  Then he'd pace back and forth and repeat this embarrassing little scenario once again.

It had been a year and a half since he'd laid eyes on Severus Snape, and their parting had been anything but cordial.  Snape had revealed Lupin's secret to the entire school, forcing Lupin's resignation and subsequent departure from Hogwarts.  Lupin had not been pleased to say the least.  Snape had been smug, self-righteous, and furious.  Somehow Lupin doubted that Snape would have changed in the last year and a half.

Still, he truly needed Snape's help now.  He was the only one who could help…if he would.  Big if!  What if he won't talk to me, let alone help me?  How can I persuade him?  Cajole him?  Threaten him?  What can I say?  He has to help!  This feels right…important.  Damn him!  If only there was anyone else to turn to, but there wasn't.  It was Snape or no one.  He was the only one with the right knowledge, the right background.  Lupin sighed heavily, gritted his teeth, stepped up to the door, and knocked loudly.

"Well, well.  That only took you 23 minutes.  I was betting on half an hour!"

Lupin jumped in surprise and spun around to face the dark shadowy figure behind him, whose voice chilled him with its coldness.  With his heart racing double time, he peered into the shadows to see Snape step forward with his arms crossed over his chest and a black scowl firmly ensconced on his face.

"Severus."  Lupin gulped.  "How long have you been standing there?"

Snape's voice dripped icicles.  "Long enough to have passed out of the entertainment phase of watching you squirm, into being annoyed at you for blocking entry to my rooms.  What brings you back here, werewolf?  Didn't we run you off with your tail between your legs?"

Lupin felt his hackles rising, and he had to clamp a firm lid on his temper not to respond in kind.  He needed this man, he kept reminding himself.  Instead, he forced a smile onto his face.

"It's good to see you again, Severus.  How have you been?"

Snape regarded Lupin as if he'd lost his mind.  "Somehow I doubt you've come all this way to lurk outside my chambers and inquire after my health."

Lupin ran a nervous hand through his thick hair and grinned sheepishly.  "Well, you've got me there.  I really do need to talk to you, though.  It's very important."

Snape brushed Lupin aside and passed his wand over his door to unlock it.  "Why should I waste my time?"

Lupin reached out and grabbed Snape's arm in a firm grip.  "Perhaps to ensure that I don't come for a little visit next full moon."  He stated pleasantly with a smile on his face.

Snape snapped his head to the side and regarded Lupin through narrowed eyes.  "Threats, Lupin?"  He purred.  "Oh, if only Albus could see his tame werewolf now."

Lupin sighed.  "I don't want to threaten you, Severus."  This wasn't going as he'd hoped, as he'd feared, yes, but not as he'd hoped.  "I just really need to talk to you about something.  It's important to me, but I honestly think it will be of interest to you, as well.  Could you, please, spare me just a few minutes of your valuable time?"

Snape stared at him speculatively; weighing how much enjoyment he'd get out of slamming the door in Lupin's face against his rather strongly aroused curiosity.  Curiosity won out.  After all, he could always slam the door after he kicked him out.

Holding the door open, he gestured for Lupin to enter his rooms.  "Very well, Lupin.  I suppose I can spare you a few minutes.  I do hope you're telling the truth for a change, and it's worth my while to speak to you.  It certainly goes against my better judgment."

Once inside his sitting room, Snape crossed his arms again and sighed impatiently.  "Well?  What do you want?"

Lupin snorted to himself.  Well, if he'd been expecting hospitality, he was certainly mistaken.  A drink was probably too much to ask, but he might've offered a seat at least!  Really the man had the manners of a troll.

Lupin nodded.  "Okay.  I'll get right to the point."

Snape sneered.  "That would be a pleasant surprise."

Lupin bit his tongue, counted rapidly to 10, and tried again.  "Yesterday, I found a page from a very old manuscript that appeared to be part of a scholarly treatise concerning a cure for Lycanthropy."

Snape snorted.  "How wonderful for you!  And you rushed right over to share the good news.  I'm flattered."

Lupin scowled at him.  "Will you shut up and listen for a moment!"

Snape smirked, but he did shut up.  Lupin continued.  "This manuscript was actually a page torn from a very old book.  The shopkeeper told me that the page came from a book that was part of the private library of Salazar Slytherin!"

Lupin noted a speculative gleam in Snape's eye at this bit of news, and felt his heart leap.  "No matter what you might say, Severus, I know you have an interest in finding a cure for Lycanthropy.   Your research had a huge impact on the development of the Wolfsbane Potion.  I know you continued to try to refine it while I was here at Hogwarts.  It was more effective, with fewer side effects, later in the year.  You wouldn't have continued to work on it if you didn't have an interest."

Snape sneered at Lupin.  "Oh, I suppose you're trying to make me think you actually believe that my research is based solely on altruism and intellectual curiosity."  Snape snorted.  "Be truthful, Lupin.  We both know why I have an interest in this area.  You can't help but be intimately aware of just how I developed that interest, now can you?"

Lupin felt a twinge of the old shame, but he ignored it firmly and continued.  "Okay, Severus, we both know differently, but if the subject matter is of no true interest to you, perhaps where the page came from is.  Wouldn't you be interested to have a look at Salazar Slytherin's private library?  Perhaps it's even right here at Hogwarts.  Do you know of any such library here, Severus?"

Snape sighed.  "Do you truly know so little of the history of this school, Lupin?  Did this eager shopkeeper imply that this mysterious private library was here within the walls of Hogwarts?"

Lupin frowned and ran a hand through his hair.  "Well, no, not precisely.  He lost interest in telling me about it once he discovered that I couldn't actually pay for the manuscript."

Snape laughed darkly at that.  "Oh, I see.  Now I suppose in addition to leading you by the nose to Slytherin's private library, I'm also expected to pay for the privilege by purchasing this fascinating manuscript for you."

Lupin sighed and looked sheepish.  "Well, a slight loan would certainly be appreciated.  After all, you are the main reason I'm currently unemployed."

Snape shook his head.  "Well, as entertaining as this conversation has been, I'm afraid it ends here.  I'm not financing your little pipe dream, Lupin.  You can forget that notion immediately."

Damn!  One step too far!  Lupin held up a hand.  "Okay, Severus, okay.  Can you at least tell me if Salazar Slytherin had a private library here at Hogwarts?"

Snape's eyes gleamed, and he purred silkily.  "Well, of course he did, Lupin.  I can show it to you, if you'd like."


	2. Salazar Slytherin's Library

Chapter 2.  Salazar Slytherin's Library

Lupin followed Snape up through the empty corridors of Hogwarts.  The students had left yesterday for their Christmas break, so the old building felt echoingly empty.  They walked down so many corridors and up and down so many staircases, that Lupin was rather lost by the time they came to a stop before a particularly ornate door tucked into a corner of one of the towers.  The stonework surrounding the door was made up of entwining serpents that seemed to move in the wavering light of the wall sconces.  The overall effect was quite eerie.

Lupin found his pulse racing a bit in anticipation.  Could the answers he'd craved for so long, really be on the other side of this door?  One glance at the smug look of expectation on Snape's face should have told him something, but he was too much the eternal optimist to notice.  

Gryffindors are so easy, thought Snape as he threw open the door and stepped back to let Lupin precede him quickly into the room.

Lupin rushed in and turned around slowly, gaping at the huge silent room.  Nothing but dust graced the green marble floor and the barren floor to ceiling shelves.  There was a rather impressive stain glass window of a huge menacing serpent, done in shades of green and yellow with silver and black accents, but other than that, the room was absolutely, completely, and echoingly…

"Empty!"  Thundered Lupin, as he turned to confront Snape.

Snape was absently perusing the naked shelves and spoke in a contemplative tone.  "Yes.  Quite a waste, actually.  I did ask Albus if I could make use of the room once, but he never would give me a straight answer.  It seems a pity for all this shelf space to lie empty.  I rather like the window, too.  It adds just that necessary touch of color, don't you think?  A nice rug, a few chairs, I think it would be quite cozy.  What's your opinion, Lupin?"

Lupin was staring at him with a dumbfounded look on his face.  "You knew the room was empty.  You knew, and you dragged me all the way up here anyway!  This is important to me.  This is my life!  What kind of a sick twisted person are you anyway, Snape?"

Snape rolled his eyes at Lupin.  "Oh, please!  We really don't need to go there, do we?"

Lupin sighed in aggravation, stared at the floor, and tried to get a hold of his temper.  "Okay, Severus.  You've had your fun.  Now tell me, did Slytherin have any other libraries at Hogwarts?"

Snape sighed in disgust.  "Really, doesn't anyone ever read 'Hogwarts: A History'?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"  Lupin exclaimed in exasperation.

"Do you know what happened to Salazar Slytherin?"  Snape inquired patiently.

Lupin frowned in confusion.  "Uh, not really.  Why?"

Snape sighed again and began brushing the settling dust off his immaculate ebony robes.  "You do know that Hogwarts was founded by four wizards, correct?"

Lupin nodded impatiently.  "Of course!  Every school child knows that."

Snape glared at him.  "I'd have expected every school child to know how it all turned out, as well!  After a period of chummy togetherness, it finally dawned on Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff that Slytherin didn't exactly share all of their high moral standards.  After a rather nasty blowout, Slytherin packed up his toys and left…destination unknown.  Did you really think he was going to leave his private books and papers behind him when he left?  I hadn't truly thought you simpleminded, Lupin.  I guess I must revise my opinion."

Lupin pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes for a moment.  Sparring with the Slytherin was giving him a headache.  "So what you're telling me, in your infinitely kind and helpful manner, is that if that manuscript page did come from a library belonging to Salazar Slytherin, that library is not to be found at Hogwarts."

Snape smiled in satisfaction and bounced his fingertip on the end of his prominent nose.  "Got it in one, Lupin!  I guess there's hope for you yet."

Lupin sighed wearily.  He felt as if he'd been swimming upstream against a fast current.  Why is conversation with Snape always such a chore?

"Okay, Severus.  Do you have any knowledge at all about where Slytherin went after he left Hogwarts?"

Snape shrugged.  "Rumors, innuendo, nothing substantiated.  There was a school of thought that had him throwing in his lot with Durmstrang, but frankly, I think he'd had enough of teaching small minds.  There are ample examples of his works on his social theories concerning the superiority of purebloods that postdate his tenure at Hogwarts.  I think he took himself off somewhere in a huff and devoted his time to writing and pursuing his study of the dark arts.  He could've done that anywhere, but my guess would be Eastern Europe.  Similar ideologies abounded there in Slytherin's day."

Lupin snorted shortly.  "Well, that certainly narrows it down, doesn't it."  He sighed deeply and stared up at the room's vaulted ceiling.  "Today started off so promisingly.  For a short time, I actually felt some hope that I could attain a life long goal.  That maybe, just maybe, I could truly find a way to have a normal life, instead of this horrid half-life.  That finally the moon would no longer rule my existence.  A fool notion, I guess.  Well, at least you've had a good laugh at my expense, so I guess the day hasn't been a total loss."

Snape regarded him soberly, and then gave an exaggerated sigh.  "I know I'm going to regret this, but I have nothing pressing on my calendar at the moment, and the notion of actually finding Salazar Slytherin's private library is rather intriguing."

Lupin looked at him hopefully.

Snape rolled his eyes at the ceiling.  "All right, Lupin, you win.  Exactly where were you when you found this promising manuscript anyway?"

Lupin grinned broadly.  "Thanks, Severus.  You won't regret this!"

"I certainly hope not, but I have grave doubts."

Lupin shook his head.  "It'll be fun, you'll see.  Think of it as a quest, if you will.  The search for Salazar Slytherin!"

Snape gave him a disgusted look.  Lupin raised his hands, palms out.  "Okay, okay, just kidding!  I found the manuscript in the back of an old bookshop in Knockturn Alley."

Snape's eyebrows rose.  "Really?  Whatever were you doing in Knockturn Alley?"

Lupin smiled and shrugged.  "It seemed like the logical place to go for information on curses and dark magic."

Snape nodded.  "I suppose so.  What was the name of this shop?"

Lupin shrugged.  "I don't remember off hand, but I know exactly where it is.  I can take you there."

"I suppose that'll have to do.  Shall we?"  Snape gestured for Lupin to precede him out of the room, which Lupin did with a renewed spring in his step.

                                                                     ******************

Author's Note:  Thanks to all for reviewing my little tale.

S:  Thank you.  Hopefully you'll like how the story progresses.

Kits:  Thank you.  I'm glad you find the idea of Slytherin's library interesting, so does Snape.  Lupin just wants to get his hands on that book!

Veresna Ussep:  Thank you.  Oh, yes, Lupin has Snape interested, even though he's not quite ready to admit that.  I'm glad you approve of my characterization of Lupin.  Sometimes I find him harder to do than Snape.  There aren't as many distinguishing features to his personality.

Rose Rovente:  Thank you.  I'm glad you are intrigued.  I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Phoenix Tears Type 6:  Thank you.  I'm glad you like it so far.

Starr:  Thank you.  I'm glad you like it.  I hope you enjoyed the second chapter.


	3. The Waning Moon

Chapter 3.  The Waning Moon

Snape and Lupin appeared at the entrance to Knockturn Alley.  A light snow was falling, and the sky was a leaden gray.  Snape gathered his cloak closer around him and looked at Lupin.  "Well, let's get on with this, shall we?"

Lupin nodded and led Snape farther down the twisting crowded alley, past rows of dark disreputable shops.  A short way down, they came to a narrow cross alley.  Lupin peered into it and pointed to a hanging sign halfway along.

"'The Waning Moon', that was it!  You'd think I could've remembered that, wouldn't you?  I'm always a sucker for lunar names."

"I'll buy the sucker part," muttered Snape under his breath.

Lupin frowned.  "What was that, Severus?"

Snape smiled noncommittally.  "I said, "after you", Lupin."  He gestured down the alleyway.

Lupin grinned knowingly.  "Of course you did, Severus."

Snape merely raised an eyebrow as Lupin started off, and the two of them made their way along to stand outside the rundown and dark looking bookshop.  Its display window was full of seedy looking books on curses and various dark wizards.  There was even a book purporting to be a biography of Lord Voldemort.

Lupin pointed to it.  "Bet that's interesting."

Snape sighed.  "Bet it's not.  Do you really think anything of value concerning Lord Voldemort has made it into the popular press?"

Lupin shrugged.  "Probably not.  They might have something on Salazar Slytherin, though.  I forgot to ask when I was here before."

"Perhaps.  I wouldn't count on it being overly useful though.  People have tried to track down Slytherin before.  If it was easy, your manuscript probably would not be here."

Lupin nodded thoughtfully.  "You're probably right about that."

Lupin stepped up and opened the door.  Snape followed him into a narrow crowded shop.  Books and scrolls cluttered every surface, and stuck out of all the floor to ceiling shelves in a haphazard manner.  The shop had a musty disused air to it and was very quiet save for the loud ticking of a clock, which sat on the proprietor's desk at the front of the shop.  Currently the chair behind the desk was unoccupied.  In fact, no one seemed to be anywhere about.

Snape glanced inquiringly at Lupin.  "Where was the manuscript page to be found, Lupin?"

"In a box at the back of the shop."  Lupin nodded toward the back and began walking down the aisle.

The box of loose manuscripts sat on a shelf near the back end of the first row of bookcases.  Lupin pawed through the box and came up with the page he wanted.  "Thank goodness, it's still here!"  He exclaimed with satisfaction as he turned and handed it to Snape.

Snape took the page and moved over near the wall sconce where the light was better, to examine Lupin's treasure.  Lupin watched him anxiously until he was interrupted by a voice from behind him.

"May I be of service?"

Lupin spun around to face a young man in his very early twenties with thick brown hair and dark eyes.  The young man scowled when he recognized Lupin.

"Oh, it's you.  What are you doing back here?  I thought you couldn't afford to buy anything.  The prices haven't changed since yesterday, you know.  The manuscript page is still 6 Galleons."

Snape turned around and came up behind Lupin.  "And here I thought highway robbery had gone out of fashion in England."

The young man gulped, and his face lost all its color.  "Professor Snape, sir!  What brings you to this shop?  I've never seen you here before."

Snape's face wore his most intimidating scowl.  "No, I've never had the dubious pleasure of shopping in this establishment before.  And frankly, if that is a sample of your usual pricing, I dare say I won't be back again, either."  He paused and studied the young man thoughtfully.  "Mr. Kingsley, is it not?  Dorian Kingsley?"

The young man nodded nervously.  "Yes, uh…yes, Professor Snape, sir.  I'm surprised you remember me, sir.  It's been awhile."

Snape nodded.  "I do try to remember my former students, Mr. Kingsley.  Some do tend to make more of an impression than others, I suppose."

Kingsley nodded dubiously, clearly not quite sure what kind of an impression he had made on his former professor.  "What can I do for you, Professor Snape?"

Snape handed Kingsley four manuscript pages from Lupin's box and gave his former student a wintry smile.  "Tell me, Mr. Kingsley, how much are you charging for these pages?"

Kingsley glanced down at the pages in his hands.  "Uh, let's see.  This one is four Knuts, these two are six Knuts each, and this one here is eight Knuts."  He looked up with a successful smile on his face that made Lupin think that Kingsley felt he'd passed Snape's test.

Lupin glanced at Snape, curious as to what he was up to.

Snape nodded thoughtfully at Kingsley.  "I see.  They are indeed a representative sample of what is in that box.  So please explain to me why, this page," he held up Lupin's treasure, " is six Galleons instead of six Knuts.  A mistake perhaps?"  He raised an eyebrow and glared at Kingsley.

The young man licked his lips anxiously, but he stood his ground.  "No, no…uh, sir.  It's not a mistake.  That particular page comes directly from the private library of Salazar Slytherin himself!"  He grinned nervously.

"Really," purred Snape.  "Well, I can certainly see why that would make it more valuable."

Kingsley nodded in relief, but Snape wasn't through with him yet.

"Tell me, Mr. Kingsley, how on earth do you know this to be true?  There's nothing in the document itself to suggest this to be so."

Nervous again, Kingsley blinked at Snape.  "Uh, well…no, there isn't, but I was assured by the person who sold it to me that he'd torn it out of a book in that very library himself."

Snape nodded thoughtfully.  "I see.  Now tell me, did you ask him why he'd so viciously defiled this book?  Why didn't he sell you the book itself?"

The young man nodded happily.  He knew the answer to this one!  "The man said that the book was chained to the shelf so all he had time to take was one page.  I'm not sure just what the hurry was."

"Hmm.  Tell me, Mr. Kingsley, is this your shop?"

"No, of course not."  Kingsley laughed hesitantly.  "It belongs to my uncle."

Snape crossed his arms.  "Ah.  Does your uncle usually allow you to purchase merchandise for him?"

Kingsley licked his lips, nervous again.  "No.  Not usually…but sometimes.  This seemed like such a good deal.  I mean, come on…the library of Salazar Slytherin!  Who could pass that up?"

Snape nodded, a small smile on his face.  "Who indeed.  Did this man offer any proof of what he said?"

Kingsley hesitated.  "Well, he did show me a couple of other things he had…a small box and a letter opener.  They both had Slytherin's crest on them, just like at school…except that the snake wasn't green, it was red.  At least it was on the box, the letter opener was silver."

There was an odd gleam in Snape's eye as he questioned Kingsley further.  "What was the name of this man who handed you such a bargain?"

"His name was Lorca Zgreb.  He said he was from a small village in Romania near the Carpathian Mountains, Targa Lipus."

Snape asked.  "How long ago did this manuscript come into your hands?"

"Only a couple of days, actually."

Snape fingered the manuscript thoughtfully.  "I suppose your uncle is out of town at the moment and has left you in charge."

Kingsley gulped nervously.  "How did you know that?"

Snape smiled calculatingly.  "Lucky guess.  Would he be happy to discover how much you spent on this spurious document?"

"Spurious?  You mean fake!"  Kingsley's face got very pale.

Snape nodded sadly.  "I'm afraid so.  The parchment is far too modern to have come from any book in Salazar Slytherin's library."

Kingsley looked crestfallen.  "Oh, dear.  What am I going to do?"

Snape sighed.  "How much did you actually pay for the manuscript?"

Kingsley swallowed hard.  "Three Galleons."

Lupin snorted.  "That's some markup."

Kingsley shrugged.  "I wanted my uncle to be impressed with my business sense."

Snape raised an eyebrow.  "Oh, yes, indeed.  This should impress him greatly."

Kingsley sighed.

Snape reached into his pocket.  "Here Mr. Kingsley, since the subject matter is of some small interest to me, I will pay you two Galleons for the page.  You'll have to make up the rest from your own pocket."

Kingsley smiled in relief.  "Thanks, Professor Snape!  That's very generous of you."

Snape smiled benevolently.  "You're welcome, Mr. Kingsley.  I should be more wary of itinerant peddlers in the future if I were you."

Kingsley nodded gratefully.  "Yes, sir.  I intend to be, sir."

Snape and Lupin headed for the door.  Snape paused with his hand on the knob.  "Oh, Kingsley.  Have you seen this man Zgreb around since you purchased this?"

Kingsley shook his head.  "No.  He said he had to go straight home again.  He had to watch over his sick father or something."

Snape nodded, thanked Kingsley again, and he and Lupin left the shop for the cold alley outside.

Lupin turned to Snape who was examining the manuscript again.  "Well, that was quite a performance!  I take it you think the manuscript is genuine."

Snape nodded thoughtfully, carefully rolled up the parchment, and stowed it away within his voluminous cloak.  "Oh, yes.  It certainly appears to be genuine.  What seems most telling is not actually the parchment, but Mr. Kingsley's description of the other artifacts that our peddler had for sale."

Lupin nodded.  "Yes, I wondered about that.  I figured that since the snake was red not green though, that it was some sort of bad forgery."

"Yes, most people make that assumption.  Actually, after leaving Hogwarts, Slytherin changed his crest to better reflect his belief in the superiority of pure wizard blood.  He repainted his crest a lurid purplish red.  Any artifacts from his place of residence postdating his time at Hogwarts should reflect this change."

Lupin smiled.  "Well then.  I guess we make a little visit to Romania."

Snape smiled in agreement.  "It certainly looks that way." 

                                                                ******************************

Author's Note:  Thanks to anyone who has read my little tale, and to those who commented specifically…

Ariana Deralte:  Thank you.  I'm glad you like my Snape and Lupin characterizations.  I was hoping to make the library sound interesting, I'm glad you think I succeeded.  I hope you enjoy where this quest takes them.

Snapefan51:  Thank you.  I'm glad you're hooked!  Hopefully the rest of the story will reel you in.

Jaderising:  Thank you.  No love in store for Snape and Lupin here, I'm afraid. (Although, Severus does have his doubts in Chapter 4.)  Hopefully they will find a way to work together though.

Anonymous:  Thank you.  If Snape feels sorry for Lupin, he's certainly not going to admit it.  The quest does bring them together.  You'll just have to wait and see if they end up friends or not.

Bobbi:  Thank you.  I like stories where Snape and Lupin get along, too.  They bounce off each other well, I think.  I'm glad you like my characterizations…with these stories, that's half the battle.

Veresna Ussep:  Thank you.  Yes, definitely a buddy picture is a good model for what I had in mind here.  I'm not sure I'm making Lupin any more abrasive than normal, though.  I've always thought of him as someone who wouldn't hesitate to stand up for himself or anyone else, if it was important.  He'd just be polite about it, unlike Snape.  And, frankly, it doesn't get any more important to Lupin than this.  I have to believe that getting out from under the werewolf curse has been a lifelong dream for him.  Alas, no.  No one else from Hogwarts is going to horn in on their little road trip.  This is strictly a Snape/Lupin adventure.


	4. Under Cover of Darkness

Chapter 4.  Under Cover of Darkness

Snape and Lupin appeared in an alley off the quiet main street of a small town in the foothills of the Carpathian Mountains.  The sun was just brushing the tops of the mountains with color as it sank towards its well-deserved rest.  Rest was also on the minds of the two tired wizards.

Lupin sighed wearily.  "Village number three.  Whose idea was it to name more than one Romanian mountain village, Targa Lipus, anyway?"

Snape snorted.  "The practice occurs worldwide, Lupin.  This is hardly something exclusive to Romania.  Frankly I find I'm losing some enthusiasm for this little quest of yours.  Perhaps it's time to head back to Hogwarts and call an end to it."

Lupin frowned at him.  "Oh, enthusiasm.  Is that what I've been seeing from you all day?  Funny, you could've fooled me.  Look, this is the last village…we're already here, so we might as well check it out.  I'm sure there's somewhere we can get something to eat and a bed for the night.  You did promise to help me…'nothing pressing on your calendar', I believe was how you put it.  So what have you got to lose by sticking with me for a few more hours?"

Snape pulled his cloak around him in the frigid air and stated with ill grace.  "Oh, all right.  I suppose I should finish what I've begun.  Let's start by finding some food shall we?  If there is anything edible to be found in this backwater."

The two of them headed for the main street.  The few people moving around on it seemed in a powerful hurry to get off it.  Everyone was scurrying along as fast as they could, with their heads down, hunched up against the cold.

Snape looked around and pointed down the short street to a narrow building with a hanging sign in front.  "That appears to be the local pub.  Perhaps we could acquire food and a place to rest there.  We might be able to find the information we need as well."

Lupin nodded.  "Sounds good to me.  That lingua spell is a big help, too.  Makes it much easier to talk to people.  Where did you learn it?"

Snape gave him a disgusted look.  "Charms class…5th year…where were you?"

Lupin looked embarrassed.  "Well, Charms was never my best class."

Snape sighed as they set off for the pub.  "Neither was Potions, and apparently you didn't listen in history class either.  Really Lupin, was there any class you did pay attention in at school?"

Lupin grinned at him.  "Defense Against the Dark Arts, of course.  I was also rather fond of Transfiguration."

Snape grunted noncommittally.  

They entered the pub to find it virtually deserted.  One old man sat dozing in a corner.  The only other people around were a barmaid with a vacant stare, who was leaning against the bar, and a large heavyset man behind the bar polishing glassware.

As they approached, the barman nodded to them and inquired.  "What can I do for you gentlemen?  Do you need a room for the night…it's almost dark?"

Snape nodded in return.  "Two rooms actually, some dinner, and some information."

The man shook his head.  "Only one room available…two beds."

Snape glanced at Lupin.  "I suppose that will have to do."

The barman nodded and passed Snape a brass room key.  "Top of the stairs."

Lupin smiled at the man.  "Thanks.  Do you happen to know a man named Lorca Zgreb?  We need to find him rather urgently."

The man behind the bar shifted nervously, his eyes on the window.  "Yes, I know Lorca.  He lives on a small farm just outside town on the north side.  You couldn't get there before dark, though.  Better stay here."

Lupin nodded.  "Okay.  I guess we'll have some dinner then."

The man nodded but continued to watch the window.  Lupin couldn't figure out what he was looking at.  The view was unexciting to say the least.  "You'll want that in your rooms, I suppose."  The barman said.

Lupin and Snape exchanged puzzled glances.  "No.  Here will be fine," stated Snape.

The man shrugged.  "You're sure?  It's almost dark."

Not at all sure what this had to do with anything, they insisted once again that eating here in the pub dining room would be fine.  So, shortly they were seated at a small table with bowls of a warm meat soup in front of them, accompanied by plates of crusty bread and two glasses of the local brew.

They were partway through their meal when they both felt a shiver run through them as if a powerful blanket of magic had dropped down from above to cover the entire building.  They exchanged glances.

"Did you feel that, Lupin?"  Snape turned and cocked an eyebrow at his companion.

Lupin nodded and swallowed hard, he'd felt this disturbing sensation before.  Suddenly a whole lot of things made sense.  "Uh, Severus…I think we should've listened to the bartender and eaten in our rooms."

Snape frowned.  "Why do you say that?  And what was that strange sensation?"

Lupin was watching the door intently.  "Can you disapparate, Severus?"

Snape opened his mouth to question, but Lupin cut him off.  "Just try!"

Snape did.  His eyes widening in surprise as he looked back at Lupin, who sighed.  "I was afraid of that.  Just follow my lead, Severus.  Everything will be okay if you just do what I say.  Don't argue for once, just do what I say!  We should go upstairs…now."

Snape frowned at Lupin, took note of his intensely serious expression, and nodded, but before they could move, there was another shiver of magic.  Suddenly the room was filled with silent figures.

"Too late," muttered Lupin under his breath.  "Just follow my lead, and we'll be all right."

Snape glanced around at the thin pale figures that stood silently around the room staring at them.  Suddenly it all made sense to him, too.  Horrible sense.

Three of the figures, a man and two women, approached their table and circled it with rather ghastly smiles on their pale faces.  One of the women stopped next to Snape, but focused her attention on Lupin.

"We don't see much of your kind around here, Wolf.  What brings you our way?"

Lupin shrugged casually, but he never took his eyes off her.  "Just passing through.  We won't get in your way."

The woman had a full mane of thick curly raven hair.  Her face was unlined but was narrow and angular with huge blue eyes that glittered unpleasantly against her very pale skin.  She smiled nastily revealing razor sharp teeth.  "See that you don't, Wolf.  This is our territory, and we don't like to share."  She dropped her eyes to Snape and smiled greedily.  "Exceptions can be made, of course."

Snape swallowed nervously and glanced at Lupin.

Lupin's eyes took on a yellowish feral gleam, and he smiled, revealing rather sharp teeth of his own.  He leaned over and draped his right arm possessively around Snape's shoulder.  Then he planted his left hand, fingers splayed, in the center of Snape's chest, leaned closer and growled at the woman in a low menacing voice.  "Mine!"

Snape felt his heart begin to race.  At the moment, he wasn't sure which of them he feared the most.  Talk about being between a rock and a hard place!  He felt rather like a prime cut of beef at the local butcher's shop.

The woman laughed at Lupin's comment and licked her lips.  "You travel with prey?  How thoughtful."

Lupin growled again and tightened his grip on Snape.  "Who says he's prey?"

The woman laughed once more.  Then she extended a long skinny finger with a razor sharp nail and slipped it under the edge of Snape's hair.  She gently pushed his hair back and secured it behind his ear.  Then, she leaned over and ran her tongue around the curved edge of his ear.  She chuckled when she felt him shudder, and he felt her warm fetid breath on his neck.  "Sweet," she murmured.

Lupin stood up and pulled the extremely rigid Snape away from her.  "What don't you understand about the word mine?"  He growled menacingly.  Snape swore that Lupin looked bigger and much more savage than usual.  Maybe it was just wishful thinking on his part.  Any edge would be appreciated, he couldn't help but notice how outnumbered they were.

The vampire woman laughed in amusement and snapped her fingers.  The barmaid with the vacant expression came over and stood next to her, swaying slightly, and staring adoringly at her.  She smiled at the girl then turned back to Lupin.  "I offer you a trade, Wolf.   My pretty girl for Sweetmeat here."

Lupin had a hard time not bursting into laughter at her term for Snape.  He could see Snape's eyes getting huge and sweat breaking out on his forehead.  The Potions Master, normally in control of most situations, was feeling way out of his depth here.  Lupin couldn't help but tease Snape a little by pretending to consider the woman's offer.  He could smell the fear rolling off Snape in waves.  It was a rare occasion when Lupin had the upper hand in any situation with Snape, and he intended to make the most of it.

As Lupin appeared to hesitate, Snape kicked him hard in the ankle.  Lupin jumped and locked eyes with Snape.  Slowly he grinned a lupine grin, revealing those sharp teeth again.  He extended his free hand and gently caressed Snape's cheek with the back of a clawed finger, chuckling to himself as he felt Snape stiffen even more.

He turned his attention back to the woman.  "Sorry, she's not my type.  I'll keep mine, and you keep yours."  He pulled Snape up out of the chair, and the two of them began to back toward the staircase.

Lupin spoke again.  "We won't get in your way."

The woman laughed nastily.  "Okay, Wolf.  I feel generous tonight.  You take Sweetmeat and go hide in your room for the night.  But if I catch him alone…he's mine, understand."

They both nodded and fled up the stairs to the accompaniment of mocking laughter, to lock themselves in their room until daylight.

                                                                       **********************

Author's Note:  Many thanks to all who have read my little adventure tale.  I'll be very interested in hearing your opinions on this chapter!  So please send me a review and let me know.  Thank you.

The Treacle Tart:  Thank you.  I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far.

Kazza:  Thank you.  Yes.  Snape is a frugal shopper, and he's certainly a master of intimidation!  You didn't really expect him to just waltz in there and purchase the document did you?  Where would the fun have been in that?

Ariana Deralte:  Thank you.  Mr. Kingsley is not one of the world's great intellects, no.  Snape is a trifle annoyed at having to pay for the manuscript at all, and he was certainly not going to pay 6 Galleons for it!  He wasn't kidding when he referred to it as highway robbery!   I thought having Slytherin change the color of his crest was a plausible idea.  It also seemed like a good way for Snape and Lupin to tell that they were on the right track.  I'm glad you approve.

Cofi:  Thank you.  I'm glad you like my Snape and Lupin.  You'll just have to keep reading to see if they become friends in the end.

White owl:  Thank you.  Yes.  Snape is just such a nice guy…of course, he expects to profit from his help…

C6fan:  Thank you.  I'm glad you think Snape and Lupin are in character.  I like the idea of a special private library for Slytherin, too.  I'd certainly like to have one!  Sorry, no slash here I'm afraid.  I agree that under the right circumstances and in the right hands, they can make a good couple, but not in this story.  This chapter is as close as they get…which is still too close for my version of Snape!

Veresna Ussep:  Thank you.  Yes, I think Lupin has great strength of character.  He wouldn't have survived as well as he has if he didn't.  I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Omacrulz:  Thank you.  I'm glad you love it.  I hope you continue to.

Sev crucio:  Thank you.  I'm pleased you are enjoying the story.  I'll be updating approximately once a week with this story.  It's not really a long tale…only 8 or 9 chapters, I think.

Snapefan51:  Thank you.  Yes, Snape enjoyed maneuvering Mr. Kingsley.  Why pay full price when you can get a bargain and have some fun at someone else's expense at the same time?

Bobbi:  Thank you.  I certainly don't think he's all bad!  Nope…not bad at all.


	5. Looking Out Through the Eyes of a Wolf

Chapter 5.  Looking Out Through the Eyes of a Wolf

Snape and Lupin entered their room and slammed and locked the door behind them.  They stood there in silence for a moment, then decided simultaneously that standing there in the dark without checking out the room might not be a good idea under the circumstances.  They both lit their wands and peered around the tiny room.  There were two lumpy looking beds with a small table between them.  An old fashioned washstand stood in a corner, and a rather small dormer window was in the center of the wall opposite the door.  Two unlit candles in brass holders sat on the bedside table, and a grubby looking towel hung from the side of the washbasin.

Snape sighed and walked over and lit the candles.  He also took a quick look under the beds.  He felt foolish doing it, but he really didn't much care at the moment.  He sat down heavily on one of the beds as if his legs just wouldn't support him any longer and turned a pale angry face to Lupin.

"What the hell were you playing at down there, Lupin?   Treating me as if I was some sort of possession you could barter with!  We both could've been killed!"

Lupin scowled darkly, exasperated at Snape's ingratitude.  "I was saving your sorry butt, Snape!  You might act a tiny bit grateful!  It wouldn't kill you, you know…but that vampire would have.  I imagine I could still go back and trade you for the girl.  She'd probably be a hell of a lot more fun!"

Snape got extremely pale once more and shuddered noticeably.  He closed his eyes for a moment and fought for control over his temper.  "This bickering isn't getting us anywhere, Lupin.  I rather doubt there's enough left of that girl to be much "fun" actually."  He stated quietly.

They stared soberly at one another.  Lupin looked away, his anger gone as he thought about the barmaid, and what could have happened to them.   In the awkward silence that followed, Snape glanced appraisingly around the room.  "What's to stop them from coming in here?  I somehow doubt if we can rely on that creature's word of honor.  Who knows if the others will follow her lead."

Lupin sighed and nodded in agreement.  "You're probably right.  What can we do?"

Snape took out his wand, got up, and placed some powerful magic wards on the door and the window.  Then, just in case, he conjured up some long strings of garlic bulbs, which he draped around the window and door.

Lupin wrinkled his nose.  "God, Severus!  Do you think that's really necessary?  My sense of smell is a tad keener than yours, you know."

Snape, having recovered some from his shock downstairs, remarked primly.  "I certainly find it necessary, and if it keeps away overly possessive werewolves in addition to vampires, it's a small price to pay for some peace of mind."

Lupin laughed shortly and lay down on the bed.  "Relax, Severus.  You're not my type."

Snape snorted.  "Relax, you say.  That's something I can't see doing tonight."  He paced over and looked out the window.  Vague shadows moved around on the street outside, but nothing concrete could be discerned.  Snape sighed and sat down on the other bed.  "Think we dare try to sleep?"  He glanced over at Lupin.

Lupin shrugged.  "It probably would be okay, but maybe we should take turns, just in case."

Snape nodded and leaned back against the headboard.  He folded his arms over his chest, still tightly clutching his wand in his hand.  "You go first.  Frankly, I doubt I'll be able to sleep much tonight."

Lupin turned over and tried to get comfortable.  "Okay.  It's not going to be easy on this pile of rocks they try to pass off as a bed, though."

There was silence for a few minutes, then Snape spoke quietly.   "Lupin?"

"Hmm?  What is it, Severus?"  Came Lupin's sleepy reply.

"I didn't know you could do that.  Have you always been able to?"

Lupin rolled back and blinked at him in confusion.  "What are you talking about?" 

Snape fastened serious eyes on him.  "Being able to bring the wolf out like that.  Have you always been able to do that whenever you want?  I always thought it was confined until the moon released it."

Lupin stared at Snape in silence for a moment.  Then he sighed, lay back, and contemplated the ceiling.  "People always talk as if the wolf and I are two different creatures.  We're not.  I'm not merely some sort of fleshly animal cage.  We're one and the same.  As we get closer to the full moon, my senses sharpen, and I have a harder time controlling the baser urges that are always there lurking just beneath the surface.  I am the wolf, and he is me.  I can bring out aspects of him whenever I wish.  I never do it, though!  It seems rather counter productive when my goal is to totally suppress the wolf…hopefully eliminate that part of me completely."

He turned his head and stared Snape in the eye.  "I really am sorry if I frightened you tonight, Severus.  I'm sure that wasn't a pleasant experience for you downstairs.  Probably brought back some rather nasty memories."  He shrugged apologetically.  "But, hey, the wolf can be protective as well as threatening.  At least at other times of the month, my mind is in control, instead of just blind instinct."

Snape continued to stare at Lupin in silence, clearly turning something over in his mind.  Lupin waited, expecting a torrent of sarcasm at any moment, but Snape surprised him with his next comment.

"Have you seriously thought about what a total elimination of the wolf from your personality would do to you?  How completely it would alter who you are on a very basic level.  Are you certain that that should be your goal, Lupin?  Perhaps it might make more sense to seek a means of physical suppression, that would simply leave you in total control over all aspects of your personality…wolf and man."

Lupin rose up on his elbow and stared at Snape.  "Would one goal be any more attainable than the other?"

Snape frowned and shook his head.  "I have no idea.  I've done research in the area of Lycanthropy for years, but until tonight, I don't think I truly understood just what I was attempting…how truly integrated man and beast are on a fundamental level.  I'd always thought of it as a condition that flared up once a month, rather than something constantly suppressed that becomes too overwhelming for further control on a regular cycle.  Rather like the ebb and flow of the tide, also controlled by the moon, interestingly enough."

Lupin frowned in confusion.  "What difference does it make?"

Snape sighed and stared at him speculatively.  "Potentially a great deal.  It would change the approach completely.  I'll need to think about this."  He got up off the bed and retrieved the manuscript page from the pocket of his cloak, which he'd dropped on the end of the bed when they'd entered the room.  Then he sat back down to read it over again.  Lupin watched him in silence for awhile, then he lay back down quietly and drifted off to sleep.

                                                                  ********************

Author's note:  Thank you to everyone who has been reading my story.  I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this next chapter up.  I had a family emergency and had to go out of town for a while.

For those who commented on this chapter…

Kaga:  Thank you.  I'm glad you like it.

Darklady:  Thank you.  If I didn't make it clear, I apologize, but the group who descended on the pub were vampires not werewolves.  Lupin certainly hopes the cure he's searching for is effective.  We'll see.

Risi:  Thank you.  I enjoyed writing the scene with the vampires; I'm glad you enjoyed reading it.

Mar:  Thank you.  No, Severus isn't going to forget this experience too quickly.  Don't worry.  As you can see, they do survive the night…at least this night.

Irena K:  Thank you.  I'm glad you think Snape and Lupin play off each other well.  Don't worry; Vlad Dracula stays safely in his grave in this tale.  Snape and Lupin only need to worry about his contemporary counterparts.

Veresna Ussep:  Thank you.  You're probably okay thinking it, but I'd watch my step if Snape catches you using the term "Sweetmeat" out loud. :)

Fizzysoda:  Thank you.  Although Snape wasn't amused by "Sweetmeat", I'm glad you were.

Kazza:  Thank you.  No, vampires were definitely not on Snape's "to do list".

A Snape Fan:  Thank you.  I'm happy you are enjoying this story.  I'm glad you approve of my handling of Lupin.  There's a lot more to him than meets the eye…as Snape is finding out firsthand.

Long de Yunqi:  Thank you.  I'm so glad that you like the story, and the way I've handled Snape and Lupin.

~~~:  Thank you for pointing out my error.  You are right.  Lupin wasn't fired.  Like any true Griffindor, he fell on his sword when he saw the inevitable train wreck steaming straight for him.  Despite that small gaff, I hope you are enjoying the story.

C6fan:  Thank you.  Lupin did get a twinge of pleasure at Snape's discomfort.  Although, being an honorable and decent person, I'm sure he felt at least a little guilty about it. :)

Snapefan 51:  Thank you.  Yes, Remus certainly saved the day…or rather, the night…for Snape.  However, as you can see, Snape wasn't as grateful as Lupin hoped.  I do think Snape will remember it, though.

Sad Diamonds:  Thank you.  I'm so glad you approve of how I'm handling the werewolf in this story.  I wasn't sure whether people would approve or not since I'm doing things a little differently than usual.

Ariana Deralte:  Thank you.  Dracula is one of my all time favorite novels.  I'm glad you like my Wolf.  I was unsure how people would react to him.  I'll be interested to hear what you think of this chapter.  If I was Snape, I'd have been pretty scared to find myself the object of attention of a room full of vampires, with my only protector a werewolf with a strange sense of humor.

Extreme-Hyperness:  Thank you.  I'm glad you are enjoying the story.


	6. The Silver Serpent

Chapter 6.  The Silver Serpent

Lupin half expected Snape to argue for going home and giving up when they were ready to leave in the morning.  However, despite the fact that Snape had not closed his eyes until dawn, he was still ready to go at an early hour and seemed as eager as Lupin was to get on with their search.

Once downstairs, they had a quick breakfast and settled up with the proprietor.  He gave them more explicit directions as to how to find Lorca Zgreb's farm.  Then he delivered a final warning.

"You handled yourself well last night with Jenni, Wolf.  But you should keep to your word.  Be out of the area before sundown or your friend will suffer for it.  Jenni is never generous more than once."

Snape and Lupin exchanged sober glances and thanked the man for his advice.  Then they set off to find Lorca Zgreb.

The farm they came to, north of town, was very bleak and barren looking.  The house looked rundown and lifeless.  There was no indication of movement anywhere.  If not for the barman's assurance that Zgreb lived there, they would have judged it abandoned on sight.

When they drew closer though, they noticed a silver cross hanging over the door and garlic festooned around the windows.  Signs of the living desperately trying to keep out the dead.

Snape knocked on the door, and they waited for an answer.

"Who is it?"  A gruff male voice called through the wooden panel.

Lupin stepped forward.  "Mr. Zgreb?  We were directed here to you from the pub in the town.  We need to speak to you about something important."

There was a pause.  Then the door cracked open, and a middle aged man peered fearfully out.  "Who are you?  You aren't from around here."

Lupin smiled reassuringly.  "No, we aren't.  My name is Remus Lupin, Mr. Zgreb.  I bought the manuscript you sold in London.  I'd really like to talk to you about it."

Zgreb nodded and opened the door a bit wider.  "Oh.  What do you want to know about it?"

Snape stepped forward into Zgreb's line of vision, making him jump and flinch.  "No!  Stay away!"  Then he got a hold of himself.  "Oh, I'm sorry, for a minute you looked like…"  His voice trailed off.

Snape nodded, he'd heard that before.  It had never come so close to being true, though.  "I understand, but surely you realize that if I was one of those you fear, I could hardly show up at your door in the middle of the day.  I doubt they'd knock, either."

Zgreb nodded nervously.  "That's true, I guess.  What exactly do you want to ask me about the manuscript page?  I told the boy in the shop where I sold it everything I knew about it."

Snape nodded impatiently.  "Yes, everything except exactly where you found it.  We're seeking the book it came from."

Zgreb's face lost its color, and he shook his head vigorously.  "Oh no!  You only think you want that!  Believe me, if you went to where that book is, you'd fit in just fine, but you wouldn't be visiting me or anyone else during the day anymore!  No, you don't want to go there…very bad…very dangerous!"

Snape and Lupin exchanged glances.  Lupin took his turn.  "We understand what you mean, Mr. Zgreb, but we really need this book.  It won't be dangerous in the daytime.  If we stop wasting time, and you tell us how to get there, we can be away again long before dark.  Please, it's extremely important." 

Zgreb licked his lips and his eyes darted around nervously.  "I'm sorry.  I can't help you.  I didn't actually get the manuscript myself."

Snape frowned menacingly and took a step closer to the nervous farmer.  "That's not what you told the person you sold the manuscript to.  He was under the impression that you'd torn that page out of a book in Salazar Slytherin's library yourself.  Now, Mr. Zgreb, why would you lie about that?  Or perhaps you're lying now?"

Zgreb began to shrink under Snape's intimidating glare.  He moved to close the door on them, but Lupin stepped forward to block it.  Snape seized Zgreb by the front of his shirt.

"Mr. Zgreb," Snape began in a low threatening tone.  "Do not fool with me.  I most assuredly am not in the mood.  I may not be what you mistook me for earlier, but I assure you I could do a great deal of damage to you if I chose."

Zgreb nodded haltingly, his eyes never leaving Snape's face.  Snape loosened his grip a bit.  "That's better.  Now, did that manuscript page come from Salazar Slytherin's private library or didn't it?"

Zgreb nodded vigorously.  "Yes, it did, I swear it!"

Snape smiled coldly.  "Good.  Now, you will tell us how to get there, and we will leave you in peace."

Zgreb grimaced.  "I can't.  I don't know exactly where it is.  It's in a castle up in the mountains somewhere.  My father was the one who actually got the page from the book…along with the other stuff I sold, but he's not been right in the head since he went there.  I sold that stuff to try to get some money to take care of him."

Lupin laid a hand on Snape's arm and smiled at Zgreb sympathetically.  "I'm sorry to hear that, Mr. Zgreb.  Could we speak to your father?  Perhaps he could tell us what we want to know."

Zgreb swallowed nervously.  Snape released him, but did not retreat, and continued to glower darkly.  Zgreb looked pleadingly at Lupin.  "Uh…my father is very sick…scared out of his mind.  Nothing he says makes sense anymore…he just babbles.  He barely escaped from that vampire nest that once belonged to Slytherin.  He won't be able to help you either.  He used a Portkey to get there.  He brought it back from some trip he'd been on.  Thought it would lead him to riches!  All he got for his trouble was a bag of trinkets and the loss of his sanity.  We can't help you!  I never want to hear about Salazar Slytherin again for the rest of my life!  Now, please leave.  I've told you all I can."

Lupin glanced sadly at Snape and shrugged his shoulders in defeat.  "I guess it's a dead end then."

Snape shook his head.  "Not so fast, Lupin.  Mr. Zgreb, do you still have this Portkey?"

Zgreb nodded in confusion.  "Yes, but it doesn't work anymore.  It was a one time trip."

Snape nodded impatiently.  "Yes, I'm sure that's true.  Still I'd be willing to pay you for it, if you'd part with it."

"Pay me?  But it's worthless…I told you."

Snape held out a gold Galleon.  Zgreb looked at it and then shrugged.  "Okay.  I'll get it.  Wait here."

He vanished into the house, and they could hear him rummaging around in another room.  Lupin was puzzled.  What use did Snape hope to get from an expired Portkey?

Zgreb returned and laid the Portkey in Snape's hand as he extracted the Galleon.  The Portkey was silver, and it was in the form of a writhing serpent.  Snape gave Mr. Zgreb a small bow.  "Thank you, Mr. Zgreb.  We'll be on our way now.  Sorry to have troubled you, good day."

With that Lupin and Snape withdrew from the farmhouse, and Zgreb firmly closed the door behind them.

As they walked slowly down the path back to the road, Snape examined the Portkey minutely, and Lupin inquired curiously.  "What are you planning to do with that, Severus?  If it's expired, it can't take us to Slytherin's castle."

Snape looked up with a gleam in his eye.  "Oh, but it can, Lupin.  Have you heard of Priori Incantatem?"

Lupin nodded.  "Of course.  That spell shows the last spell performed by a wand.  How will that help us?"

Snape smiled slyly.  "There's a variant of that spell that can be used on enchanted objects.  In the case of Portkeys, it will bring up an image of the last place it was designed to transport someone to.  The image should be clear enough to use as a reference for apparition."

Lupin smiled.  "I presume you're familiar with this spell, Severus."

Snape nodded.  "I'd have hardly suggested it if I weren't.  Shall we try it?"

Lupin nodded happily and rubbed his hands together.  "No time like the present."

Snape drew out his wand and aimed it at the Portkey, which he held flat in his left hand.  

"Priori Transporto Incantatem." 

There was a flash of blue light, and a wavering image of an imposing castle with a drawbridge appeared before their eyes.   They stared at it greedily, drinking in all of its details until it faded gently from sight.

Snape turned to Lupin.  "Well, was that sufficient, Lupin?"

Lupin nodded thoughtfully.  "I believe so.  Let's try it."

Snape nodded and put his wand away, and then both wizards disappeared abruptly from view. 

                                                                         ******************

Author's Note:  Thank you to everyone who has continued to read my story!  I'm very encouraged by the wonderful response I've gotten.

Snapefan51:  Thank you.  I'm glad that my explanation of the finer points of being a werewolf made sense to you.  I always wonder if I'm truly getting my point across.  Their little discussion certainly gave Snape something to think about.

Mop Head and her Daemon:  Thank you.  I'm glad you like the way Lupin handled the vampires.  Snape wasn't quite as crazy about it.:)

White owl:  Thank you.  Don't worry too much about Snape.  He'll feel more like himself once the sun rises again.

The Jedi Wizard Hobbit:  Thank you.  I'm glad we see eye to eye about werewolves.  Interesting pen name, by the way.  I assume you are a Star Wars/Harry Potter/LOTR fan?

Veresna Ussep:  Thank you.  Snape definitely had to reexamine some preconceptions about werewolves.  It has made him view Lupin's quest in a new light.  Perhaps Lupin should listen to Snape and reexamine his goals as well.

A Snape Fan:  Thank you.  Snape definitely has gained some new found respect for Lupin's power and ability in human form.  I'm glad you plan to keep reading even though this is not a slash story.

Mar:  Thank you.  Lupin's goal of total elimination of the wolf part of himself might indeed destroy more than he realizes.  

Ariana Deralte:  Thank you.  A dormer window is a window that is built out from a sloping roof.  From inside a room it would be inset into a wall in an alcove instead of being flush with the wall.  I wish I could just draw you a picture, it would be so much easier than trying to describe it with words.  You may indeed be correct that Rowling wouldn't agree with my ideas about werewolves.  Lupin never showed any sign in PofA that he could bring out aspects of the wolf whenever he wished.  Then again, he did say that he never does that as a rule.  (I hope the stress lets up on you soon.:))

Cofi:  Thank you.  Yes, the vampires were a bit of a close call.  They ended up giving both Lupin and Snape a lot to think about.

Hawaii:  Thank you.  I'm pleased you are enjoying my story.  I'm afraid it would take a bigger shock to his system than vampires to completely remove the snide sarcastic side of Snape.  I'm not sure that my werewolf theory is completely original, but I'm certainly glad you approve.  It's been a fun idea to play around with.  Just think what Remus could do if he wasn't so dead set on banishing the wolf forever!


	7. Salazar Slytherin's Castle

Chapter 7.  Salazar Slytherin's Castle

Lupin and Snape appeared on a rocky and steep mountain road facing a very deep chasm.  A narrow drawbridge extended over the chasm and led to a huge and impressive fortress carved directly into the side of the mountain.  

They exchanged satisfied glances.  This certainly seemed to be the place they were searching for.  They started across the drawbridge, trying not to look down the incredibly steep walls of the chasm towards a tiny ribbon of river at the bottom.  Halfway across, they felt an echo of the same shiver of magic they had felt when the vampires invaded the pub.

Snape nodded at Lupin and looked a bit paler than usual.  "It seems we've found Slytherin's castle.  The vampires appear to be in residence."

Lupin agreed.  "Yes, but the feeling is definitely weaker.  They're all asleep in their lairs at the moment.  We'll be okay until dark, Severus.  Don't worry."

Snape nodded but didn't reply, obviously remembering their last encounter with the vampires.  He glanced up at the cold winter sun still high in the sky, and then turned resolutely to face the fortress in the cliffside.

A set of shallow stone steps led up to an impressive looking pair of wooden doors.  The stonework around the doors was carved in the form of serpents twisting over and around each other, forming intricate patterns and knots in the solid stone.  They stared at the doors.

"Think we'll be able to get in?"  Lupin asked.

Snape shrugged.  "Only one way to find out."

The Slytherin stepped forward and withdrew his wand.  He muttered something to himself and passed his wand over the doors, checking for traps and wards.  There didn't appear to be any, so he put his wand away and pushed open one of the doors.  

The two wizards peered into a huge marble entry hall lit solely by wavering torches.

Lupin frowned suspiciously.  "That was too easy."

Snape considered.  "Not necessarily, Lupin.  With the vampires in residence, any traps set by Slytherin would've been set off long ago, and the vampires themselves would be happy to have "prey" wander in on its own.  After all, the fly has no trouble entering the spider's web…leaving again is the problem."

Lupin smiled sideways at Snape.  "Let's hope we're better at leaving than the average fly, then."

"Agreed."  Snape said quietly as the two of them stepped into the entrance hall and looked carefully around.

The enormous hall was made entirely of black and green marble with many exiting hallways going deeper into the cliffside.  There was an impressive sweeping staircase that ascended to the higher levels of the castle.  Everything was silent and ill lit.  Shadows and dust abounded.  Obviously vampires were lousy housekeepers.

Lupin suddenly felt a bit overwhelmed.  "How are we ever going to search this whole place in just a few hours, Severus?  It's massive."

The Potions Master agreed.  "We don't have time for that.  Fortunately it's not necessary.  We'll just use a seeker spell.  It'll lead us to all the likely candidates very quickly."

Lupin sighed and smiled wryly at Snape.  "Let me guess…Charms, 5th year again?  I must've been very distracted that year.  I wish I could remember what her name was."

Snape rolled his eyes and took out his wand.  "Requiro parchment."  A small ball of golden light appeared, hovering off the tip of Snape's wand.  It turned in a lazy circle then began to float up the staircase.  They followed. 

 Lupin frowned at Snape as they climbed.  "Why look for parchment instead of books, Severus?  Shouldn't we narrow down the search as much as possible?"

Snape kept his eyes on the golden ball of light as he answered.  "Your sole agenda may be to find that book on Lycanthropy, Lupin.  However, that's not my only goal.  Slytherin's papers would be of immense interest to me.  I would not want to overlook a study or office in our haste to find the library."

Lupin shrugged.  "Well, if we have to, I guess we could split up for awhile.  I don't want to waste time, though."

"I assure you, Lupin, I have no desire to waste time, either.  A second encounter with Jenni and her followers is not something I long for, believe me."

They peered into open rooms as they followed the light ball down a long corridor on the second floor.  Most of the rooms were empty or filled with dustsheet-covered lumps.  Nothing stirred and everything was lit only by smoky torches.  The effect was tension charged and creepy.

Finally the ball hovered outside one of the only closed doors on the corridor.  Snape put his hand on the knob, twisted, and pushed the door open.  It was a bedroom, lavishly furnished in pieces crafted from heavy dark wood, oak or perhaps mahogany.  The layers of dust in here were a bit lighter than other places they'd been, as if the room had been occupied a bit more recently.  Although it clearly no longer was.

There was a desk with scrolls stuffed into cubbyholes that was obviously attracting the seeker.  Snape took a moment to look through what was there but found nothing of value.

Lupin stared around the room with interest.  "Do you think this was Slytherin's bedroom, Severus?"

Snape glanced at him and shrugged.  "Hard to say unless he had monogrammed bed sheets.  The papers are no help.  I rather doubt it, though.  It's far too modest, and the furniture lacks his trademark serpents."

Snape sent the seeker on its way again.  They continued along in this fashion for some time, up and down on various levels, searching many a dead end, at least for Lupin.  Snape seemed to find a scroll here or there to be worthy of his attention, pocketing several as they moved through the castle.  Finally, after a couple of hours, they opened a door and struck gold.  The chamber had floor to ceiling books, chairs and tables scattered about, and even a balcony running all around the room.  There was a massive green marble fireplace and a huge stain glass window that was the twin of the one in Slytherin's library at Hogwarts. 

Lupin smiled in satisfaction.  "Well, I guess we've found Salazar Slytherin's library!"

"It would appear so," agreed Snape.  

They eagerly set about examining the books on the shelves.  Lupin took the balcony and Snape examined the books below.  After several hours of searching, they were still empty handed, and they found themselves running out of time.

Lupin joined Snape at a table on the main floor of the library.  Both of them were liberally coated in dust.  They'd found many fascinating books; Snape had added a couple of small ones to the scrolls he'd found earlier, but they had had no luck finding the book they needed.

"We're almost out of time, Severus," exclaimed Lupin in frustration.  "We'll have to come back, I guess."

Snape frowned and looked thoughtfully around the room.  "I'm beginning to think this is not the right library, Lupin."

Lupin looked at him in surprise.  "How many libraries would Slytherin have had?  Look at that window.  It's exactly like the one at Hogwarts.  This has to be Slytherin's library."

Snape nodded.  "Oh, I agree.  It's Slytherin's library all right, but perhaps it's not his "private" library.  We've forgotten a valuable clue, Lupin.  The book we're searching for was chained to its shelf.  Look around.  Do you see any books that are chained to their shelves?"  Snape extended a hand and waved a finger about.

Lupin glanced around him and looked chagrined.  "No.  None at all.  You're right.  It's not the right room.  Damn it!  We've wasted all this time.  It'll be dark soon.  We'll have to come back."

Snape frowned in annoyance.  He hated to give up now; he felt they were close.  Once more he activated the seeker.  "Requiro book."

"Won't all the books in here confuse it?"  Lupin wondered.

Snape shook his head.  "They shouldn't.  It should ignore anything it's already pointed out."  The seeker moved toward the door then veered abruptly to the side and hovered over the fireplace.

"Something wrong with it?"  Lupin asked, puzzled at its odd behavior.

"There shouldn't be.  I performed the spell accurately," said Snape a trifle testily.  They advanced on the fireplace and examined it carefully.  Snape ran his hands over the intricate snake carvings that adorned the mantle and its supports.  Slytherin had obviously been a little nuts on the subject of snakes.  Considering the décor, it's no wonder that vampires took over the place.

Snape felt something give under his hand, but nothing seemed to happen.  He looked more closely taking careful note of a serpent whose head was at chest level on the right hand mantle support.  He looked at the left column and found a duplicate in the same spot, although in general the carving was not exactly duplicated from one side to the other.  He nodded in satisfaction.  "Lupin, press the head of that serpent there on the left while I press its mate over here."

Lupin nodded, and they depressed the heads in tandem.  Very old mechanisms groaned to life, and the back of the fireplace dropped down into the floor, revealing a hidden chamber.

They bent down and entered through the newly exposed opening into a small round room.  Around the room were a dozen marble bookstands, and chained to each stand was a leather bound book.

                                                                                            *****

Author's Notes:  My sincere thanks to everyone who has been reading my story.  I hope you've been enjoying it.

Milk:  Thank you.  I'm glad you are finding the story interesting.

Tantz:  Thank you.  Jenni's lair may indeed be in the castle…certainly some vampires are there.  I'm glad you think my Snape and Lupin are well done.

Snapefan51:  Thank you.  Yes, Snape has recovered a bit from his fright.  Daylight helped a great deal!  I'm glad you liked the spell he used on the Portkey.  It served its purpose.  Lupin was certainly pleased.

The Jedi Wizard Hobbit:  Thank you.  The idea that Snape looks like a vampire, with his pale skin and black robes, has been floated many times by many people.  I felt it was appropriate to mention it here.  Glad you liked it.

Long de Yunqi:  Thank you.  I suppose the situation Snape and Lupin find themselves in is not one that you or I would ever experience.  I hope you find it fun to imagine though.

PJ in NH:  Thank you.  I'm glad you are enjoying the story.  No, it is not going to become slash.  As Lupin has already said,  "Relax, Severus, you're not my type."

Kazza:  Thank you.  Snape and Lupin are certainly an "Odd Couple" in many ways.:) (But which one would be Felix and which one Oscar?)  I'm sure that Snape knows quite a bit more than Lupin does about Slytherin.  We'll see if any of it is needed.

Rose Rovente:  Thank you.  Yes, I think they are probably bonding.  Although, they'd both deny it vehemently if asked, I'm sure.  I've considered having Snape witness one of Lupin's transformations as part of a sequel to this story, but I haven't been able to put all the pieces together just yet.

Veresna Ussep:  Thank you.  I'm so glad you think they're working well together.  Zgreb sees vampires everywhere, so it seemed logical that Snape would trip his alarms.  Since he fits the stereotype so well.

Mop Head and Her Daemon:  Thank you.  You have to realize that Zgreb has plenty of reasons to be cowering and afraid.  Vampires terrorize this village regularly.  Life there is probably not very pleasant in many ways.  The Portkey does come in handy.  Don't worry about Snape and Lupin going mad; they're both pretty strong willed.


	8. So Close You Could Touch It

Chapter 8.  So Close You Could Touch It

Anticipation was crackling in the air like lightning during a storm.  Lupin was almost giddy with hope that his years of agony were finally at an end.  Here in this room was the end of the rainbow, the chance to be fully human again.  Trying not to get too excited until he was sure but failing miserably, Lupin found himself unable to suppress a huge smile as he looked at the books that represented so much hope.

This room, that Snape and Lupin had entered, was about 20 feet in diameter, and the walls were completely covered with elaborate tapestries depicting historic events in the wizarding world, including the founding of Hogwarts School.  The ancient tapestries were suspended from a ledge that circled the room from about 10 feet up the wall.  The domed ceiling seemed to be enchanted much like the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts.  Currently it was the deep blue color of twilight.

As stars began to blossom over his head, Snape looked at the ceiling with an alarmed expression on his face and turned to Lupin in concern.  "If that ceiling is correct, we don't have much time left.  Why is the window in the other room still lit like midday, I wonder?"

Lupin shrugged and shook his head.  The broad smile fading slightly on his face.  "Daylight can't be what's illuminating that window, Severus.  We've moved too far inside the mountain for that to be an outside wall."

Suddenly feeling the passage of time more keenly, Snape glanced quickly at the books.  One of them hung from its chain instead of resting on its stand like the others.  "That's the one."  He exclaimed as he strode over and picked it up.  Flipping it open and immediately finding the spot where the page was torn out, he began to read.

Lupin took a step forward impatiently.  "Severus, we don't have time to read it now!  Just sever the chain, and let's go.  We have to get out of here right away!"

Suddenly a shiver of magic went through them just like the one they'd felt in the pub in town.

"Too late," muttered Lupin as his heart plummeted into his shoes.

Snape turned to Lupin, the book still in his hands, when suddenly it snapped itself shut and rose up into the air flying straight into the waiting claw like hand of the vampire queen Jenni.

Jenni was crouched on the ledge just above where Snape was standing.  Both Lupin and Snape looked up at her with pale faces and pounding hearts.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled a nasty smile as she gazed down at them.  "Company for dinner.  How nice."  

Two large males came through the fireplace opening behind Lupin and seized him by the arms.  He struggled desperately with them to no avail.  Jenni dropped the book she still held onto the ledge and descended to the floor between Snape, and Lupin and his restrainers.  She glared in disgust at Lupin and shook her head.

"You should have listened to me, Wolf.  Now, we'll simply kill you and take what was yours."

Lupin bristled and growled at her showing his sharp teeth.  "That's what you think, Jenni."  He shot at her in frustration.

She laughed derisively.  "Yes, that is exactly what I think, Wolf."

As Lupin continued to struggle uselessly with his preternaturally strong captors, she dismissed him for the moment and turned her attention to Snape, who began to slowly back away from her.  The problem was, with Lupin and the other vampires in front of the fireplace exit, there really wasn't any place for Snape to go.  All too quickly, he found his back to the wall, with Jenni firmly planted in front of him, nose to nose.

She reached out a cold hand and caressed his cheek softly, then she slipped her hand into his hair and pulled his head back to further expose his throat.  Her glance swept greedily over the expanse of pale flesh laid bare for her perusal, the pulse beating quickly beneath the surface.   She licked her red lips and smiled a predatory smile.

The woman's eyes gleamed in anticipation as she spoke in a soft and seductive tone.  "You're mine now, Sweetmeat.  Wolf didn't take proper care of you, but Jenni won't be so careless.  I plan to enjoy you for a long time.  It's been ages since I've come across prey with as much strength and vitality as I sense in you.  I'll feast well tonight and for some time to come.  Don't worry, it'll only hurt a little and only for a moment.  After that, you'll beg for my touch, you'll be eager for how I'll make you feel.  I'll make you as happy as you'll make me, Sweetmeat.  You'll see."

She bared her sharp teeth in a grotesque smile and bent slowly forward.  Snape smiled coldly into her eyes.  "Not tonight, Jenni.  You're more careless than you think, I'm afraid."  With a swift movement, he brought his right hand up to strike her hard in the heart.

The vampire screamed an unearthly wail of despair and threw herself backwards away from the wizard in black.  The serpentine hilt of a silver dagger protruded from her chest.  Blood began to pour from the wound, as well as from her eyes, ears, and that open wailing mouth.  She writhed in a sinuous dance of agony.  Then suddenly her body just disintegrated, and she crumbled into a pile of dust.  Time stood still for a moment, as all eyes in the room focused in shock on her remains.

Then Lupin took advantage of this welcome distraction to pull away from his stunned captors and shove them away from the fireplace opening.  Snape came out of his reverie, pulled out his wand, and aiming it at the tapestries on the wall behind them, he yelled, "Incendio!"

Immediately the ancient tapestries burst into flames.   One of the remaining vampires was standing a bit too close and also caught on fire.  He screamed in pain and horror and abruptly vanished.  In seconds the entire room was ablaze.

Lupin reached out, grabbed Snape by the arm, and hauled him through the fireplace into the larger library.  They ran towards the door, fire licking at their heels as the ages old books and tapestries quickly were engulfed in flames.

The number of vampires who could be living, if one can use that term with vampires, in the castle was unknown.   Snape and Lupin didn't want to wait around to find out how many could be pursuing them.  They pelted down the halls hearing chilling screams and other nasty sounds behind them in the darkness.  They fled as fast as they could, firing hexes at anything that moved, including shadows.  The narrow, dark corridors were quickly filling up with smoke, and it was getting harder to breathe and see.  Snape followed on Lupin's heels hoping that the werewolf's enhanced senses would lead them in the right direction.  As the Potions Master found himself completely lost in the stifling murky darkness.

Finally, just when it seemed as if they'd never find their way out, they practically fell down the main staircase and wrenched open the front door to the mountain fortress.  They ran swiftly across the drawbridge, feeling safer when they came out from under the smothering layer of dampening magic.  Breathing heavily, they stopped on the other side of the chasm and looked back at the dark mountainside with its windows glowing a lurid red.

Lupin took a halting step back toward the castle, and Snape grabbed him roughly by the arm.  "What do you think you're doing, Lupin?  We need to go before they recover and come after us.  They outnumber us rather badly.  We couldn't hope to defeat them without the element of surprise on our side."

Lupin turned an anguished face to Snape.  "Severus, I can't just leave!  We were so close!  I can't give up now.  Perhaps the book is still there or perhaps I can find another one.  It can't end like this.  I have to go back.  I have to try!"

He began to struggle irrationally with Snape, who finally hauled off and slapped him hard across the face.  Lupin gasped sharply and stared into Snape's eyes, and for the first time in his life saw what could be compassion in their black depths.

Snape held Lupin firmly by the arm and spoke softly.  "I'm sorry, Remus, but it's not possible to go back now.  Those vampires would kill you.  If anything of value remains, we can try again another time, in the daylight.  We have to go now.  There's no other choice.  We have to go back to Hogwarts.  Can you disapparate?"

Painfully Lupin wrenched his eyes away from Snape and focused them on the smoking castle with its eerily glowing windows.  Hope died a slow and tortuous death before his weary eyes.  He'd had all the emotional ups and downs he could take for one day.  With ragged sigh, he nodded sadly.

Satisfied, Snape stepped back and released his iron grip on Lupin's arm.  "Then let's go."

As dark figures began to swoop out of the cliff side structure, Lupin vanished silently, followed a moment later by Snape.

                                           ***************************************************************************

Author's Notes:  Only one more chapter to go I'm afraid.  Thank you to all for reading and reviewing!  It's been really helpful getting your opinions.

Tantz:  Thank you.  I've tried not to be totally predictable, although it's admittedly difficult when you can't help but know that the vampires will reappear at some point.:)

Aku Maru:  Thank you.  As you can see, it was far too close to sunset when they found the book.  However, as you say, what would be the point of having vampires if you don't make use of them. :)

PJ in NH:  Thank you.  I hope you found it interesting, and that you've been successful in finding some good Remus Lupin stories.

Dragon Smoke:  Thank you.  I wish you'd been more specific as to how you think my Snape is OOC.  This has been a constant struggle, and I'd really appreciate getting your input.  Please let me know how you think I could improve on his characterization.

Moldanubikum:  Thank you.  I'm glad you're enjoying the story even though it contains vampires.

Kazza:  Thank you.  That was an interestingly cryptic remark about Severus and chains.  :)  Alas…here the only things for him to find in chains…are books.

Omacrulz:  Thank you.  I'll attempt to keep going.  Puns appreciated. :)

Veresna Ussep:  Thank you.  Yes, a fascinating yet creepy place.  I'd certainly like to explore it.  As you know by now, we've seen the last of the vampires.  As Jenni discovered, "Sweetmeat" is no pushover.  There might be more "pets" in the castle, but they didn't meet them on this trip.

Mar:  Thank you.  Yes, indeed, Snape and Lupin did run afoul of the "Big Vampires Film Rule".  But, really where would be the fun if they didn't? :)

Cofi:  Thank you.  They did indeed run into big trouble, but they managed to get out of it.   Although possibly losing out on their goal as a result. 


	9. Regrets, Recriminations, and the Quest f...

Chapter 9.  Regrets, Recriminations, and the Quest for Answers

Remus Lupin and Severus Snape sat in matching wingback chairs in front of a roaring fire.  They were in Snape's quarters in the dungeons of Hogwarts.  Both wizards held glasses of brandy in their hands and stared moodily into the flames.  Silence stretched tautly between them and had for some time.  Finally Lupin sighed heavily and glanced sideways at Snape.  "What're you thinking about, Severus?"

Snape turned a contemplative face to Lupin.  " I was thinking of all the things that went wrong today, if you must know."

Lupin nodded sadly.  "Yeah, me, too.  If we'd only found that secret library sooner…even a few minutes sooner, I might have that book in my hands right now.  Instead, it's ashes.  Why did you start that fire, Severus?  We could've found another way to escape."

Snape frowned at him.  "I'm not so sure of that, Lupin.  Vampires can be destroyed by fire.  Jenni might have been dead, but we were still severely outnumbered.  The chaos and danger of the fire gave us the cover to escape.  Frankly, I couldn't think of anything else to try.  Can you tell me how else we might've made it out of that vampire stronghold alive?"  Snape raised an eyebrow and awaited a response.

Lupin opened his mouth to argue, then shut it again, and leaned back in his chair with a sigh.  He took a sip of his brandy and shook his head wearily.  "No, I guess not.  It's so very frustrating, though."  

He looked over at Snape again.  "How did you manage to kill Jenni anyway?  Where did you get that silver dagger?  You didn't have that when we were in the pub."

Snape let a small smile play over his face as he stared into the fire.  "No, I didn't unfortunately.  You weren't the only one who paid attention in Transfiguration class, Lupin.  The Portkey we obtained from Lorca Zgreb was solid silver.  I thought it might be more useful in another form once we were through with it.  It turned out I was right.  Though, it was one time I rather wish I hadn't been."

Lupin nodded thoughtfully.  "Well, it was good thinking on your part.  I also wish we hadn't encountered Jenni again.  We should've been more cautious and left earlier.  Things would have turned out okay then.  We could've gone back."  

Heaving a sad sigh, Lupin added.  "Thanks for coming with me on this fool quest, Severus.  I'm sorry it almost got us killed."  The melancholy werewolf stared into the fire looking utterly dejected.

Snape frowned and stared hard at him for a moment, then he snorted and sat back in his chair with a familiar sneer on his face.  "Yes, and you should be!  I went along with you for my health, as anything that would rid the world of werewolves couldn't help but make things safer for everyone else.  It ended up being more dangerous than being lured into the Shrieking Shack during the full moon!  The next time you decide to go on some fool quest, Lupin, do me a favor and take Black with you instead.  I'm sure Jenni would've been every bit as enchanted with him as she was with me.  Probably more so…we can't forget his overabundance of Gryffindor charm, after all, now can we?  You might've had a tad more difficulty getting away from her, of course, but she might've traded him for the book."

Surprised at Snape's sudden reversion to type, Lupin stared at him for a moment, then shook his head in disgust.  "Now why didn't I think of that?  She certainly wanted to get her hands on you, "Sweetmeat".  Perhaps I should've just traded you for the book!  That would've made my life easier all around.  I get the book and never have to listen to your insults again."

Snape glowered at Lupin.  "And who would you get to put the information found in that book to use, Lupin?  Black?  Somehow I doubt it.  Besides I don't think Jenni was in a trading mood by the time we found the book, and I never want to hear the word "Sweetmeat" coming from your lips again, if you value your pitiful existence!"

Lupin abruptly stood up, walked over to Snape's desk, and slammed down his brandy glass, sloshing the liquid over the side to make small puddles on the mahogany surface.

"You know, I didn't twist your arm and force you to come with me, Severus!  You were the one who said you had nothing better to do with your time."  Lupin exclaimed, angrily pointing an accusing finger at Snape. 

Snape sneered back at him.  "Yes, that'll teach me won't it!  Note to self…no matter how bored you are, never follow Gryffindors on foolhardy quests!"

Lupin found himself bristling as he tried to control his temper.  "Fine!  Have it your way.  You fully expected to profit from that "foolhardy quest" yourself.  You didn't come with me out of the goodness of your heart, after all!"

Snape snorted disdainfully.  "You've got that right."

Lupin marched over and wrenched open the door.  "So sorry to have caused you so much trouble, Snape!  Thanks for the brandy and the "outstanding" companionship!"  He growled as he stalked out of the room and slammed the door firmly behind him.

Snape gazed at the closed door and chuckled low in his throat.  "I'm sorry Lupin, I know I shouldn't have done that, but you're so much fun to aggravate.  And if you're busy being angry at me, maybe you won't spend quite so much time brooding over the loss of that book."

Snape downed the last of his brandy, got up, and walked over to his desk.  He cleaned away the mess that Lupin had left with a wave of his wand.  Then he sat down and took out some clean parchment.  He reached into the pocket of his cloak that hung discarded over the back of his chair.  From it, he extracted the manuscript page, and the two small books he'd removed from Slytherin's library.

He glanced briefly at the books.  One was an ancient magical pharmacopoeia; the other was a hand written notebook on the subject of Lycanthropy.  It appeared to have been written by Salazar Slytherin himself, a surprising find, as Snape was not aware that Slytherin held a particular interest in this area.  On the other hand, he did have the other book in his private library, so the interest must have been there, if not widely known.  That other book…  He set the small books aside and picked up his quill.  He began making notes in a quick elegant hand.  It was imperative that he get this down before he forgot what he'd read in that lost book.  He'll need to take a completely new approach to his research in this area.  

Wolfsbane is perhaps not the way to go after all.  Moonflowers (Ipomoea alba) and nightshade might be more profitable avenues of investigation.  There was also the whole idea that a potion that suppressed the negative aspects while allowing total control over the positive aspects of the wolf, no matter the time of the month, would be a more useful potion to have.  Yes.  Yes, so many more intriguing possibilities.  This could conceivably keep him occupied for quite some time.  He'd felt his Lycanthropy research had reached something of a dead end, but perhaps that was no longer true.

Snape began writing furiously, trying to get down on parchment everything he could remember from what he'd been able to read in that ill-fated book.  He nodded excitedly to himself.  Yes, there was much to do.  Severus Snape was no longer bored.

                                                                                             *****************************

Author's Note:  Well, that's the end for this story.  I hope everyone enjoyed reading it.  Thank you all for the warm response you gave me.  I've now begun a sequel to this story, which should take things to what I, at least, consider to be a logical conclusion.  It's called ***Shadow** **of** **the** **Moon*** so if you want to know what happens once Severus has done his research, check it out!   You can find it on my profile page.  And once more, thanks for reading and reviewing!

Veresna Ussep:  Thank you.  Perhaps you could turn your vampire fantasy into an interesting tale.  I'd certainly like to read it.

Snapefan51:  Thank you.  Sorry about the internet gremlins…that happens to me too at times.  Snape does have a few ideas to continue his research with.  Whether or not they'll ultimately benefit Remus Lupin, only time will tell.

The Jedi Wizard Hobbit:  Thank you.  Although Lupin doesn't realize it, Snape is not giving up on his research, so Lupin might ultimately benefit from this "foolhardy quest" after all, who knows. :)

Werepup:  Thank you.  Sorry, this is the end of this story.  I'm glad you enjoyed it; I hope you liked the ending.

DescendingAngel:  Thank you.  Considering the wonderful stories you write about these two characters, I always hoped you'd find this story.  I thought it might be something you'd enjoy.  I'm glad to see I was right.  I hope you liked the ending. :)

Tantz:  Thank you.  Yes, I suppose it was cruel to yank the rug out from under Remus like I did last chapter.  As much as I like the character, I can't seem to stop being mean to him.  Ultimately things might work out for him, though.  Optimism is good.  A happy ending is always worth reaching for.

Kazza:  Thank you.  Both wizards have their strengths and weaknesses.  They only got as far as they did by working as a team…even if it was a bit reluctantly at times.


End file.
